This isn't good, is it?
by Bexxi86
Summary: Jane's been having strange memory-like dreams about Loki since she arrived back on Earth after the events of the convergence with Malekith. Did I mention that she also blew up her microwave with a simple touch? With Thor off with the Avengers, Jane could only think of one person to understand. But Loki was dead, wasn't he?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Thor, or any Marvel character or plot. **

* * *

It had been nearly a week since Jane had been deposited back on Earth by Thor. A week since Malekith had been defeated and Greenwich nearly destroyed. A week since Loki had died on Svartelheim.

But if Loki was truly dead, then why was Jane having dreams of him every night? He had helped them. He had saved her, protected her from harm.

Jane felt like she had understood Loki to a degree. He wasn't evil, he wasn't a monster, he was just misunderstood by most.

In her dreams, she saw him, falling through space, landing in an unknown realm. She saw him speaking with a being. Thanos, she believed his name was. It seemed this being was controlling Loki. Thanos had ordered the Chitauri invasion on Midgard, not Loki, himself.

It seemed as if Jane was seeing into Loki's mind, into his own nightmares. She had not told Thor, who was away with the Avengers on some sort of mission. To be honest, she saw just about as much of him now as when he was gone.

Since arriving back on earth, Jane occasionally felt a surge of power rush through her and had accidently exploded her microwave without knowing how, but she hadn't told anyone. She had even shocked Thor, but contributed it to static electricity. She feared a trace of the aether was still alive within her.

If Loki was still alive, then Jane wanted to find him. She wanted answers. With Thor gone, there was only one person Jane knew to ask.

Walking outside onto her balcony, she looked up at the sky, hesitant. After a moment, she took a deep breath and let it out.

"Heimdall? I know you can hear me. Is there anyway that I can know if Loki is still alive? Oh gosh, I feel so stupid right now, talking to the sky. Asgardians are probably the only ones who can talk to you." Jane said, placing her head into her hands.

As she turned to walk inside, she heard the thunder crack, and for a second she thought it was Thor, until she was suddenly in the center of a light tunnel, shooting up into the stars.

After a few moments, she landed, walking out of the light onto a platform. Her head was dizzy so she took a few deep breaths before looking up.

"Whoa." She said as she looked up and saw Heimdall in all his glory, standing in front of her.

"Lady Jane Foster. You called upon me?" He asked her, his bright glowing gold eyes seeing into her mind. She nodded. "You wish to inquire about Loki?"

"I know I have no right to ask… or to be here again…" Jane said, not sure how to proceed. She hadn't exactly expected to be taken to Asgard again.

"Lady Jane, you are a friend of Asgard, you may ask what you wish." Heimdall told her with a hint of a smile.

"Is he? Loki, I mean, is he alive?" Jane asked quickly.

"Why don't you ask him yourself." An unmistakable voice said from the entryway of the bifrost.

Heimdall moved aside and there, standing tall, clad in his green and gold armor, was Loki. Jane walked right up to him and slapped him hard across the face.

"Sorry just had to make sure it was the real you." Jane said before smacking him again. "That was for making your bother and everyone else think you were dead!"

"You really enjoy smacking, don't you?" He said, looking back at her with a smirk.

"Well you more than deserve it." Jane said, crossing her arms. "Now tell me what you are doing to me?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Loki asked with a small laugh.

"The dreams? More like nightmares, really. About Thanos?" Loki's smirk fell immediately and he looked at her with a serious face.

"What do you mean? What have you seen? How do you know that name?" Loki asked, sounding genuinely worried at this point.

"Ever since you 'died' I've been getting these nightmares, but they feel more like memories. There's one where I'm falling through space. The others I know it's through your eyes because it is your voice, talking to Thanos, or more like him controlling you." Jane began to tell him before feeling his hand grasp her arm roughly, pulling her towards an 8-legged horse. As soon as he touched her, he felt a heat underneath her skin, but it did not harm him.

Loki knew immediately what it was, and was very curious as to why it hadn't harmed him. He quickly lifted Jane onto Sleipnir and hopped on, himself. As they rode to the palace, Loki shifted into his 'Odin' form and Jane gasped from behind him.

"What in the world?" Jane asked as she looked at 'Odin'.

"Surely you do not expect that Thor is the only one who believes me dead?" Odin-Loki asked her.

"So then where is Odin?" Jane asked curiously, almost afraid of his response.

"The All-Father fell into Odin's Sleep shortly after Thor's departure. I could not leave Asgard unattended as Thor had denounced the throne to be on Midgard." Odin-Loki told her.

"So why didn't you just reveal yourself?" Jane asked curiously as they rode.

"Do you really think that the people of Asgard would welcome me to take the throne?" Odin-Loki asked sarcastically.

"Well, no. I guess it makes some kind of sense now." Jane said before keeping to herself the rest of the ride.

When they made it to the palace, Odin-Loki led her through the palace to what she presumed were his chambers. Once there, he turned back into himself, pacing back and forth.

"Now can you tell me what is going on with me?" Jane asked seriously. "And can you please stop pacing?"

"I will do as I wish, mortal." Loki said, but he did stop pacing. He walked over to Jane and took her arm, pushing up the sleeve on her long-sleeve shirt. He ran his fingers over her arm and could see a very slight trace of red light running through her veins.

"Is that?" Jane asked, swallowing hard.

"The aether still runs through your veins. It is only slight, but it is there. Tell me, has it been active since you left Asgard?" Loki asked, not yet dropping her arm.

"I accidently kind of blew up my microwave, and I shocked Thor a few times, but I just thought that was static electricity. If it is still in me, why aren't I shocking you? And how do I get it out?" Jane asked, worriedly.

"Do you not feel threatened by my presence, Jane Foster? Not even a little?" Loki asked, backing her against the wall slowly. She looked directly up at him.

"Nope." Jane said with finality.

"You should be." Loki replied before placing his hands on either side of her face and closing his eyes for a moment.

"What did you just do?" She asked curiously.

"I've placed an illusion of you back on Midgard so that people do not get suspicious of your sudden disappearance." Loki responded, pulling his hands from her face.

"I take it that I will be here for a while?" Jane asked, sighing.

"Welcome to Asgard, Jane Foster." Loki said with a smirk, looking out his balcony at the vast kingdom in front of them.

* * *

**So, I've been wanting to explore into the Lokane realm for a while now, and finally got the courage to do so. Let me know what you think! -Bex-**


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously-_

_"Welcome to Asgard, Jane Foster." Loki said with a smirk, looking out his balcony at the vast kingdom in front of them._

* * *

Loki let her use the chamber next to his, and had the maids bring her clothes fit for an Asgardian so that she did not look out of place.

After bathing, Jane put on the long dress and looked at herself in the mirror. Satisfied, she walked back next door to Loki's chambers.

As she walked in, she could see Loki looking at her and smirking and she only then realized why. She had subconsciously chosen a dress that was dark green with gold accents. She had only chosen it because she thought it had looked nice.

"Aren't you glad Thor wasn't here to see you in my colors?" Loki said, still smirking.

"It's not a crime to like the color green. Speaking of Thor, won't he notice that the me that is still on Earth is just an illusion?" Jane asked curiously. Surely he would notice.

"He _should _notice, if he knows you at all. Then again, Thor pays little attention to the small things in life, the things that truly allow you to know another." Loki told her honestly.

Jane could only wonder if Thor would notice right away or if he would even notice at all. She hoped it was the former. What would that say about them if he didn't?

"He'll notice." Jane said confidently. "Now what are we going to do about the Aether and these dreams?"

"We will have to research the Aether a bit further. It should have all gone when Malekith pulled it from you, but seeing as the very last of the dark elves have now died, none can tell us how to remove it. As for the dreams, until I have discovered what is causing them, I will simply place dreams into your mind as you sleep." Loki explained.

"Won't that use a lot of your energy? When will you sleep?" Jane asked quickly. Loki was genuinely surprised at the mortal's concern over his well-being.

"You'll find that I do not need nearly as much sleep as you. As for the use of my energy, yes, it will use quite a bit, but I will be fine. It is simple magic, nothing too complex." Loki responded stoically.

"Will you show me how you use magic? I mean, being a scientist and all, it really intrigues me and I want to know how it works." Jane asked hesitantly. Honestly, she had always wanted to know how Loki's magic worked since she had learned of it.

Loki was almost shocked. No one had ever inquired about his magic before. No one had asked him how it worked, nor gave it a second thought. Thor couldn't ever use magic because he hadn't had the patience or concentration required for the art. It was much too complicated for him.

"Possibly." Was all that Loki responded, turning to look at the darkening sky over Asgard from his large balcony. Seconds later, Jane was out on the balcony with him, looking out at the stars.

"It's strange." She said as she gazed out.

"What's strange?" Loki inquired, trying to pinpoint where she was looking, but only seeing the stars.

"Well, it's just that I'm an astrophysicist and I've never before seen these stars. It's strange to think you know everything there is to know about something, only to find out that it's just the tip of the barrel. Do you have different constellations? Can you tell where the other realms are? Thor kept wondering why I could see the convergence and he couldn't." Jane began rambling as she looked off into the bright stars.

"First of all, yes, there are different constellations. They are not different stars, Jane Foster, you are merely seeing them from a different perspective. Only Heimdall can see exactly where the different realms are, but we were taught the general directions of them. And it is quite curious that you could see the convergence. Only a select few could see it." Loki responded, trying to answer all of her questions, which was getting quite difficult to keep up with.

"Could you?" She asked simply, looking over to the god of mischief.

"Yes." He answered simply, not going into any detail.

"Can you tell me about the constellations?" She asked curiously, reassuming her gaze into the night.

For the three hours, Loki showed her as many constellations as he could in the night sky. He was intrigued by her sheer curiosity and her ability to understand what he was explaining without having to 'dumb it down' as he had to with Thor. Loki came to the conclusion that Jane Foster was quite intelligent… for a mortal.

He turned to his side and noticed Jane's eyes getting tired, almost as if she were about to nod off.

"You should get some sleep, do not worry about your dreams. Tomorrow we shall being our research on the Aether." Loki told her. She stifled a yawn and nodded at him.

"Goodnight, Loki, and thank you." It was a phrase Jane never thought she would say, but it came naturally.

"Goodnight, Jane Foster." Loki said, turning back to his chambers.

"Oh, and Loki, it's just Jane." She whispered before closing her door, leaving Loki to wonder just how this mortal woman could be so difficult to read.

* * *

**So, what do you think so far? Let me know! -Bex-**


End file.
